


The Milker

by FatherFaulker (PJStories)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Emotional Porn, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, False Identity, Feminization, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, I'm Going to Hell, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Simultaneous Orgasm, So Wrong It's Right, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJStories/pseuds/FatherFaulker
Summary: Bryce, a closeted high-school senior living in the south’s life is turned upside down once he discovers he’s the target for shape shifting aliens with the need to breed.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 206





	1. The Janitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter serial I originally posted to nifty. The work is my property, and all rights are retained by me. 
> 
> Read at your own peril as this work is VERY raunchy. Watch the tag.

Chapter 1: The Janitor

There was something odd about him. He was hot, obviously, even while wearing the ubiquitous sagging, blue-gray janitor’s uniform. His straight, brown hair fell slicked back behind his ears to the nape of his neck where it curled upwards ever so slightly. His dark brown eyes scanned about the hallway, the cafeteria, the student parking lot—everywhere I’d seen him that day, really, which was more than I’d ever seen another janitor—following every movement, every floating piece of dust. Sometimes with a broom in one hand, sometimes a large, wheeled trash can next to him, he slouched, arms crossed, against a wall. His left foot perched against brick. With his muscular shoulders and tight, v-shaped torso leading down to what had to be a 6 pack, he looked like he should have been a model. And while I tried to be discreet, I couldn’t help staring at the outline of a fat, mushroom headed tube running along his left leg. He should have been a porn star. 

This made it all the weirder that it felt like he was flirting with me. I kept catching him looking at me, his mouth spread into a cocky, knowing smile. Whenever our eyes met he would stare with such a fiery intensity that I couldn’t look away. Sometimes I noticed his tongue riding the curve of his lips. Once I witnessed him adjust his uniform, and I swore the cock hidden behind the fabric on his left leg had grown a few inches. 

Aside from the fact that as a student in high school, feeling like a janitor was hitting on you would be cause for alarm, my puzzlement came more from the fact that no one had ever hit on me. In middle school there had been a few girls who may have tried to flirt, but even then I knew I wasn’t what they were looking for. I’m gay. Living in the south I knew I couldn’t tell anyone, so this janitor presented everything I could want and everything I needed to hide. He was the only thing I could think about. 

By the time 3rd period came around I had completely forgotten that today was my 18th birthday. When Ahmad came up to sit beside me and tell me happy birthday it took me a while to register what he’d said. Even longer to turn my thoughts from the janitor’s crotch. 

“Any presents yet?” Ahmad asked. 

“Huh?” I said. “Oh no, my mom and grandma are working today so we’re doing something on the weekend. What’s up?”

Ahmad had been my best friend since we were in first grade. We had the same sense of humor. Aside from that, though, we didn’t have that much in common. Anatomy was the first class we’d had together since elementary school. And as cheesy and stupid as it was to admit, I really wanted to study his anatomy.

“Are you finally going to get a car to pass your road test?”

I glared at him. “I think after three failures I’ve been declared incompetent. Buying me a car would be like buying a Monet for Helen Keller. Besides I can’t let you lose the only job you have, Mr. Colburn.”

“Well you definitely bring the ‘miss’ to Miss Daisy,” he said with the brightest of smiles. 

I flipped him off. I think it said enough. And then I heard a faint chuckle behind me and turned to see the janitor with the impish smile staring at me through the door frame. What the hell was going on?! My vision locked on him while his hand traveled gracefully down to the outline of his cock, rubbing it up and down his leg. My dick hardened so fast I was surprised it didn’t ding on the bottom of the desk. I felt a strange sensation emanating from my ass; all of the water in my mouth evaporated. I wanted him. 

“Bryce,” I heard coming from my side. “Bryce! Earth to Bryce!”

“What?” I said, unable to take my eyes off of him. 

“Did you do the homework?” Ahmad said. 

He swished his hand away from his cock and the spell was broken. My erection was not, but I was able to peel my eyes off of him and turn to my friend. 

“Yeah,” I said. “Yeah, reproductive system worksheet. Wasn’t too hard.”

“What did you get for—“

Suddenly I had the strange feeling that none of this was real. That the janitor flaunting himself before my now technically-of-age gaze was some kind of hallucination. I needed to know if someone else had seen him. 

“Have you seen that janitor before today?” I blurted out. 

Ahmad looked puzzled. He pointed. “You mean that guy?” he asked.

The janitor was back to his usual pattern of watching everything around, thankfully excluding me. I don’t know how I’d explain what was happening if someone should look when our eyes met. 

“Yeah, him,” I said.

“No,” he said, “but why do you care? Are you going to bone him?”

My face went scarlet. “What?! No! I don’t know. He just seems odd,” I said. 

The janitor had turned and walked away by now. Not once cleaning something up. 

“The only one who’s acting weird today is you,” Ahmad said. “Did you take your meds this morning?”

I turned back to him. “I don’t know, mom. I’m not exactly good at keeping up with the confines of reality—being crazy and all,” I said. Was I really going crazy? Because I felt like it. 

All during class I couldn’t stop thinking about the janitor. Every penis we diagrammed was his, and every pussy was my ass, which didn’t really match that well anatomically, but a mind lost in lust can overlook minor details like ovaries or condoms. That old bisexual axiom came to mind: “a hole is a hole”. By the end of class I knew: I needed to find him. 

My 4th block class was study hall, and while I was supposed to sign in to class, since Coach Dixon’s wife left him for their gardener he’d been a drunken mess, staying up all night crying and sleeping through classes, I could always sign in for today’s class tomorrow. There was no way that I would be able to concentrate on anything else until I found him and found out what he wanted from me. So I set off looking for the stud in the loose blue suit (or whatever janitors wear).

The school was average size, two floors with a basement and some portable classrooms in the parking lot, so it wouldn’t be impossible to find him in a short time. He had just sort of been wherever I’d been the rest of the day, but turning around in the hall now I couldn’t see him. My first thought was to go to the cafeteria or one of the main halls where the largest crowds would be, but then I reckoned that if I was to find him, would I want to confront him in front of an audience? God, no! Who knows what people would think. No, I wanted to find him far away from anybody else. And then it came to me, the band room. The band room was isolated, down a long hallway from the rest of the school, and since it was marching band season all of the students would be practicing on the field now. I could be totally alone, or rather we could be totally alone. I shifted my engorged cock in my jeans so that no one could see, and made my way to the band room. For all I knew he could have been following me.

I was about halfway down the hallway when I saw the tell-tale trash can, broom and mop stowed along the side, unused. I saw his arm before the rest of him, and realized he was standing in the doorway of the men’s bathroom. He beckoned to me with a gesture of his hand, and I followed, as bewitched as one of Dracula’s brides-to-be. 

Both of us in the doorway, I couldn’t think of anything to say. I’d never been so close to someone that beautiful. Muscular, cocky, and randy as a stud dog; his long hair only made him more virile. He possessed me completely as I stood there as slack-jawed as a redneck blind drunk on moonshine. If the metal frame weren’t holding my weight I would have crumpled to the floor like an old rag doll. He closed the gap between us, first with his hand, which landed on the frame next to my head, blocking my escape back out into the hall, and then with his voice. 

“Hi,” he said in a voice I could only describe as something akin to the growl of a lion in heat (although my descriptive powers had drained with the rest of my mind directly into my penis). “I’ve been watching you.”

“I know,” I mumbled back. “Why?”

His other hand landed on the other side of my head, completely trapping me. Although he’d trapped me long before his hands touched the frame.

“I like what I see,” he said, his hand moving, his fingers stroking my short chestnut hair. “Do you like me?”

“Fuck,” I said, the only intelligible thing I could think to say. 

He laughed a throaty laugh. “We’ll get to that.”

All I could do in response was dry swallow. I was surprised I hadn’t cum in my pants when he touched me. If he hadn’t gripped me by the shoulders to move me into the bathroom I would have stood there stupefied for hours. I turned and looked around the men’s room. 

It seemed eerily clean for a bathroom in a public high school. Maybe sex on legs had cleaned it—he was a janitor, after all—although I hadn’t seen him cleaning anything else that day.

I was jarred back into the reality of the moment when I heard the click of the door lock. He was the janitor, so he had the keys, and only he could let me out. I felt a panic come over me as I looked at my surroundings. Was I going to lose my virginity today on my 18th Birthday to a man I’d never met in a high school bathroom?

He came up to me from behind, pressing himself into me in a full-body embrace. With every inch of him that rubbed on me I felt a little of my fear wash away with a sea of desire.

“I want you, more than I’ve wanted anything in a long time,” he breathed into my ear.

His heat melted me, but he seemed more than eager to support my weight. His hands roamed the front of my body, reaching up inside my shirt to tweak my nipples, unbuttoning my pants to release my engorged member for his hand to caress. Softly, he nibbled on my ear lobe, all the while grinding his covered cock rhythmically against my ass.

In my stupor I felt the words fall out of me before I could think them through, but when I said them I knew that they were truly what I believed and what had puzzled me most about his attention all day. “Why would you want someone who looks like me?” I asked.

He froze, and I could feel something like a whimper traveling through his trunk.

“Baby,” he cooed, “ you’re beautiful.”

He turned me around so that I was gazing upward into his eyes. “You’re the hottest piece of ass I’ve seen in years. Never sell yourself short. If you aren’t so hot, how do you explain this—“

He grabbed my hand and placed it along his huge, rock-hard cock. I felt a jolt of desire surge through me. I felt more beautiful and happy than I’d ever felt before, and although I tried to contain it a few tears streamed down from my eyes. He made a sweet, protective smile as he cupped my face in his large hand. 

“Have you ever been kissed before?” he asked. 

I shook my head no.

“May I?” he asked, and then he leaned in, lifting my chin with his hand so that our lips met. Sweet and soft, I felt my heart explode into fireworks of love and lust. Joy and pleasure. Pride and desire. 

When he pulled away, he said, “You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever met. I want to taste you.”

This time when he pressed his lips into mine it was with an unquenchable hunger. My lips opened for his tongue to probe my tongue. I had never tasted anything more manly in my life. As our tongues locked I savored every drop of his saliva as images of men flashed before my eyes; men mowing lawns, operating jackhammers, lifting weights, laughing, fighting, fucking—it was like pure testosterone, and with every second I felt a throbbing coming from my ass. It was excruciating, like some kind of itch I couldn’t scratch. My arms bound tighter around his strong back, clinging to him. 

He raised his head. Sneering, he said, “I love virgins. Are you ready to have a man inside of you. Have you got a hole that needs to be filled?”

“Yes, sir,” I mumbled back. The throbbing in my ass growing stronger. 

Suddenly he shucked off my pants and and pulled me into a backwards embrace. His teeth on my neck, I felt his fingers probe into my underwear, and then I could feel his index and middle finger rubbing over the ring of my asshole. It quivered at the touch, my asshole spasming around his fingers. I let out a soft moan as his index finger invaded my secret tunnel. He massaged the opening of my ass in circles, allowing the muscles to calm down and open to him. As he pulled his finger out I felt the throbbing in my ass start again, so powerful as to take my breath away. He ran his fingers under his nose and purred.

“Fuck, your cunt smells intoxicating,” he said, “but now I need to taste it.”

His movements were determined as he stripped me, and pushed me against the sink counter. His hands beneath my hips, he lifted me onto the counter so that my ass was stretched out facing him, my dick pointed to the ceiling. The throbbing in my ass was almost unbearable, and I couldn’t stop from moaning like a bitch in heat. He sniffed my dick and smiled greedily up to me. With his lips wrapped around my cock I felt an overwhelming passion flood through. Neurons firing, telling my brain what was too good to be real. His tongue rubbed every nerve in my hard cock as he sucked down every inch. My dick had never felt so sensitive. He could do anything to me in that moment, and I could not deny him. My whole body was alive in pleasure. He stroked my balls, kneading them like marbles as I whimpered. 

“Fuck,” I shouted.

I felt him chuckling while swallowing my cock. I looked deep into his eyes, and in a brief moment of clarity asked, “What’s your name?”

He chuckled, and holding onto the base of my fuck-stick, freed his mouth. 

“Adam,” he said. “And what is yours?”

“Bryce,” I said back. “I want to see you. I need to feel your cock. I feel like I’ll die if I can’t have all of you. Please! Can I strip you?”

He laughed as he could see the undeniable hunger in my eyes. I spoke the truth. I felt like my mind would explode if I couldn’t feel his skin against mine; smell his man stink; taste his cock. Something had come over me. I was controlled by the throbbing in my ass, and I had to have what it desired. As I leaned forward to reach for his zipper he stopped me. 

“No, no, you’re perfect the way you are. Allow me,” he said. He stood up, his eyes piercing into mine as he reached for his zipper. What was under that one-piece was more than I could have imagined. He was ripped. His huge, hairy chest and firm shoulders slimmed down to his tight abs in a perfect v. Sticking straight out above his hairy, muscular thighs was a mammoth cock. At least 10 inches, with a flared head and a fat knob leading into a manly bush and two goose egg nuts. My dick wiggled and my asshole spasmed at the sight of him, the muscles expanding and contracting so rapidly they shot bolts of intensity like lighting up my spine. 

“Fuck me,” I mewed. “Please Adam, I have to have you.”

He stepped closer, pushing my thighs toward the mirror behind me, freeing up my hole for complete access. 

“I will, Bryce,” he said, “I just need to get your cunt ready for breeding. Hold your legs back.”

I grabbed the backs of my thighs and spread them wide. Soon I felt something wet on my asshole. His tongue coated my pink hole in a thick stream of saliva before he began to probe inside. He began to suck and chew on my asslips as I cried out in the sensation that ran along every cell of my body like cocaine. He started to fuck my hole with his tongue, in and out, chewing on my lips to relax and make them as puffy as the tightest pussy. I lost all sense of time when he was down there. I had never thought pleasure like this possible. 

“I love you,” I think I shouted out. 

I could feel his chuckle inside my ass. Eventually he broke free, and leaned into me, rubbing his body along mine. His lips right above mine he growled, “Your pussy is ready. I’m going to take your precious flower and soak it with my seed. Are you ready for me to breed you like a bitch dog in heat?”

“Yes, please! Fuck me!” I plead.

“It’s going to hurt at first,” he said, “but trust me Bryce, I’ll be gentle with you.”

His eyes both kind and mischievous, loving and hungry, both frightened and bewitched me. I knew that I would never be the same, but I wanted, no, needed to have him inside of me. The throbbing in my ass would not let me go on without mating with him. And though I had no idea how I knew this, or why I was using the word “mate” when I didn’t have a womb, I relished it. 

“Take me!” I said.

He pushed my hips back, spreading them wide. I could see my asshole puffy and swollen and pink, and drawing closer to it Adam’s fat cock-head. 

“Look at me,” he said, and I did. I gazed up into his eyes, my mouth open, completely vulnerable to him.

I could feel a tightness at my hole as his head tried to find a way through. He stared into my eyes, holding my gaze and my breath. It was his move. He possessed me completely, and only his choice could awaken me. He leaned in closer, cradling my head in one hand while the other pushed my thigh back. Suddenly I felt my asslips open and his thick cock pierce into me. I cried out in shock and pain, but almost immediately it was followed by pleasure more intense than I had ever felt. He started moving in, and with every inch new pain and new pleasure bombarded me until I thought I would lose my mind completely. When I felt his balls on my ass it was as if a missing puzzle piece in my life had been finally filled. I was whole when he filled my hole.

“I’ve taken you,” Adam said, “I took your virginity. How does my cock feel in your tight cunt?”

“So good,” I moaned. I reached up and grabbed him into a deep kiss. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he said. “I’m going to fill your tight snatch with my seed.”

“Fuck me, Adam,” I cried. 

I felt him pull back five inches, and then ram them back in. I yelped in pain and pleasure. I grabbed a hold of him for the ride of my life as he began pistoning into my virgin flower. With every inch he took out I could feel my asslips grabbing and caressing his cock. 

“Oh fuck,” he shouted. “You’ve got the tightest pussy I’ve ever fucked. I never want to stop fucking this hole.”

“Fuck me, Adam!” I cried. “Fill my pussy!”

“Oh fuck, bitch! I’m going to breed this cunt soon,” he leaned in and aggressively took my lips. 

With every thrust of his cock, diving deeper and deeper into my cunt, his tongue went deeper into my mouth, sucking and biting my lips. My hands wound themselves into his hairy, manly chest, tweaking his nipples before wrapping around his back. Then he’d thrust so deep he’d hit something inside of me that made me lose all self control. I would whimper and moan, clawing his back like an animal. 

“Fuck,” he cried. “Put your arms around my neck. I’m taking you for a ride.”

He grabbed under my thighs and hoisted me up so that he could stand while I bobbed up and down on his huge fuck-stick. I felt more in awe of his manliness now than ever. Each thrust seemed to hit some spot in me that made me lose all sense of reason. A jet of precum would leak from my cock with each pounding thrust.

“Do you like a man’s cock fucking your ass,” Adam cried. “Is your pussy full with a man’s leaking cock? Do you want my babies filling your twat?”

“Yes,” I screamed. “I want your babies!”

“If you only knew, bitch” he said and then kissed me. 

We walked back to the counter, where Adam laid me flat on my back, my legs over his shoulders. With each twist of my titties I felt that spot in my ass expanding. I felt like his thrusting manhood would pop my love knot, or whatever it was. 

“Your hungry twat wants my milk so bad. Baby I think it’s time I knocked you up. Tweak your titties for me while daddy works his magic,” he said, and I did as he asked.

With every thrust I felt that bubble in my cunt growing larger and larger. Adam had taken hold of my cock in one hand, rubbing me senseless while he pounded me with every ounce of strength in his body.

“Oh girl, you’re ready now. I’m going to seed your virgin hole. I’m going to knock you up. Tell me you want me to breed your your cunt!” he cried.

“Please Adam, breed my cunt!” I cried back. 

“Here it comes!” He cried.

“Breed me daddy!” I shouted back. 

And then my cock exploded with a massive eruption of cum. It splashed my face, my chest and stomach, and even managed to grease over Adam’s furry chest. With every volley of cum from my cock I could feel an equal volley erupt into my cunt. The walls of my ass we’re getting painted white with the seed of the sexiest man I had ever met. 

In the come down I felt the full weight of the realization that I had given my virginity to Adam in a fit of pure paradise. With my eyes closed, my arms stretched out around me, I felt the cock buried deep in my ass begin to soften. Adam fell onto me, wiped out by our fierce love-making. I was looking forward to running my hands through the cum coated hair on his manly chest, but when his chest hit mine there was no hair. It was perfectly smooth like marble. I opened my eyes in shock to see that Adam was not the sexy janitor I’d seen him as before, nor was he even a man. No, the thing with his penis still inside of me was some kind of gray hulking monstrosity!


	2. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sure you have many questions,” he said. “They always do. First, you are completely safe. I’m not interested in bringing any harm to you or any like you. In fact you are among the universe’s most prized possessions; to damage you would be to damage the very nature of life, on all planes and in all dimensions. For you see child, you serve a certain purpose, a sacred position for your species. You are what we call a milker.”
> 
> “What?” I asked, dumbfounded. “Like a cow?”
> 
> “No,” he said. “A milker is a particular entity, in your case person, who is able to cause anyone to orgasm.”
> 
> “No,” I said, backing up on the counter as far as I could. “I’m not sexy. I’m seven—well eighteen. I’m not an athlete! For Christ’s sake, I’m an actor, a comic actor! People laugh at me—they don’t cum for me! You’re the first person who’s ever shown me any interest, and now you aren’t even a person! You tricked me! I would have died to keep you near me not 5 minutes ago, and now you’re saying I’m some kind of space whore?! I just don’t know what to think. I mean I’m flattered, but I’m also terrified. Am I just an object? Am I a universal dildo?! A fucking sex toy?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original story first posted on nifty.org. All rights are retained by me.
> 
> Check the tags for potential trigger warnings! In this chapter: discussion of past dubcon/noncon.
> 
> I post new content every Sunday and most Wednesdays. Subscribe for alerts whenever I post new chapters/stories.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ok, so maybe monstrosity was a bit strong. He still looked somewhat human. Two legs, two arms, a very muscular back with large shoulders, something that looked like it could be hair, although his head appeared almost ethereal, as though it were shadowed in a halo of mist, and he obviously had a penis. A penis that was inside of me. 

And that was when I screamed. I screamed for all I was worth, hitting notes I didn’t think I still could. He had me pinned to the counter, impaled rather as his dick was still sheathed in me, and no matter how much I bucked and writhed I couldn’t move an inch. With the patience of a therapist, Adam raised up his hand to cover my mouth like a muzzle. With my screams stifled and my body stuck to the high school bathroom counter, dick in ass, more vulnerable than I had been since I was born, I started to sob. He, or it, was going to kill me. I felt defeated, like a gazelle beneath a lion.

Adam, if that was his name, arose so that his gray torso shadowed me. His beautiful face, for it really was beautiful, surrounded by a luminous swirling mist, looked down on me with deep concern. “Shh shh,” he said, “don’t fret little one. I didn’t mean to shift so early. It’s just that I have not had that much pleasure from a breeding in a long time; I could not keep my composure. You must be terrified. Here, let me help you.”

He began to move his hand from my mouth before he remembered. “I will remove my hand from your mouth, beautiful one, if you will not scream,” he said. “Drawing a crowd would complicate things. Can I trust you?”

What was going on?! Shift? Breeding? What was this weird gray monster? This alien crea—shit! Was this an alien? Like extraterrestrial alien, not a Guatemalan haberdasher running away from feuding drug lords into the place where they sell all of their drugs? I mean the drug lords don’t come here; they have class—but no. Jokes need to wait. Extraterrestrial alien. Got it.—ture was an actual alien! Was I just probed, or rather being probed as his cock was still buried deep in my ass?

I shook my head yes. Maybe it was because of his kind eyes, or maybe it was the thought that no matter what I did I would not be leaving this room without his consent, regardless, I would not scream again. He placed his hand on my neck, his fingers massaging something, some nerve that relaxed me completely. I fell back against the mirror, limp once more; how did he have this much control over me? After a minute I felt friction on my ass lips and knew he must be pulling out, leaving me feeling empty. It felt like my ass was caving in, and I whimpered. As confused, angry, terrified as I was, I didn’t want him to pull out. I clenched my asshole, working as hard as I could to suck his manhood back up into my cunt; for that’s what it was now, a cunt. This got a chuckle and a moan out of Adam. Then with a pop my ass lips sealed shut. 

Adam stood back and I could finally see all of him. His whole body was the same shade of silvery gray and appeared to be surrounded by a faint mist, although his face was the most heavily shrouded. He looked humanoid in other ways, though, muscular and lean, his large dick swung between his tree trunk thighs as long as it had been inside of me. 

“I’m sure you have many questions,” he said. “They always do. First, you are completely safe. I’m not interested in bringing any harm to you or any like you. In fact you are among the universe’s most prized possessions; to damage you would be to damage the very nature of life, on all planes and in all dimensions. For you see child, you serve a certain purpose, a sacred position for your species. You are what we call a milker.”

“What?” I asked, dumbfounded. “Like a cow?”

“No,” he said. “A milker is a particular entity, in your case person, who is able to cause anyone to orgasm.”

“No,” I said, backing up on the counter as far as I could. “I’m not sexy. I’m seven—well eighteen. I’m not an athlete! For Christ’s sake, I’m an actor, a comic actor! People laugh at me—they don’t cum for me! You’re the first person who’s ever shown me any interest, and now you aren’t even a person! You tricked me! I would have died to keep you near me not 5 minutes ago, and now you’re saying I’m some kind of space whore?! I just don’t know what to think. I mean I’m flattered, but I’m also terrified. Am I just an object? Am I a universal dildo?! A fucking sex toy?!”

He was upon me in an instant. All kisses and touches until I felt my anger and fear dull like a rock in a heavy stream. He was good at calming me down, I’ll give him that.

“Shhh,” he blew at me. “Child you are a creature of absolute beauty. You wouldn’t have been chosen if you weren’t.”

“Who chose me?” I asked. “Did you choose me?”

“No,” he said, combing his fingers through my hair. “Every advanced species has a milker. It is a natural occurrence. Your very biology chose you. My species has developed senses to find milkers. We cannot orgasm naturally, and as such we cannot reproduce. Milkers are the only vessels through which we might create new life.”

“Do you mean,” I whispered, terrified of the response, “I’m going to get pregnant?”

“Yes,” he said. “After your womb has been properly seeded you will blossom with a child of two worlds. Part Adam, and part human; thus you shall ensure the preservation of your species, their genetic code, their appearance, abilities, accomplishments. This way even after your species has gone extinct, your memory will exist for all time. For Adams have lived for as long as time, and we shall continue to exist, cataloguing all advanced life forms in our children.”

“But I’m a guy,” I said. “I don’t have a womb. How can I get pregnant without ovaries?”

He smiled, a crooked knowing smile. “Oh, but you do have a womb,” he said.

He crossed to me, still sitting on the bathroom counter.

“It’s right here,” he said, his hand softly rubbing my exposed asshole. Then with with the gentlest pressure, he popped a finger inside of my tight, pink hole, and I moaned despite my anger. I felt that feeling coming from my ass again, a stronger craving than any I’d experienced. My ass was crying out with the need to be filled, to be bred.

He chuckled lustily, “Milkers always have wombs in interesting locations, but yours is right here.” He seemed mystified staring at my pussy, but he continued, “Right now you are in heat. Here I’ll show you. Give me your hand.”

“Do you mean like a cat?” I asked as he grabbed my hand in his and placed it over my ass.

“Yes,” he replied, “if a cat is what I think it is. Do you feel the heat coming from your cunt, Bryce? It is like a beacon to us Adams, and we will come from all across space and time to breed you. It is undeniable for us.” 

Undeniable indeed, Adam could not take his eyes off of my ass. With every second my ass, my cunt, sent jolts of hunger through my body.

“Is this why my cunt—I mean ass is throbbing so much? I can’t think of anything but filling it,” I said. 

“Yes,” he responded, once more fully erect. His swollen gray penis pointing forward like an arrow to be launched. 

“Help me,” I begged, pulling my knees up so that my hole was wide open for him.

“Shall I take his form again?” he asked, his face morphing back into the janitor.

“No more lies,” I cried. “I’m already confused enough. Just fuck me!”

His fingers found my hole, pulling on my ass lips until they were plump and puffy. I moaned teetering on the edge between pleasure and impatient need for more. 

“Please,” I begged once more, delirious with desire. 

And then he dove in, devouring my pussy like a fresh peach, biting and sucking my pit. Still I needed more. 

“Just stick it in!” I cried out. Wow, did I really just say that?

I saw his eyes looking wildly from behind my cock, which I had completely forgotten about. Something I had never forgotten about before. The mist surrounding his angelic gray face could not shadow the beam of delight streaming from his eyes. 

“You have the hungriest pussy I’ve ever had the pleasure to eat,” he said, giving my hole one last long lick. As he stood, he traced the smooth crevices of my hips, my abdomen, my chest and neck with his marble-like hands, pouring gasoline on to the roaring fire of my lust. As he looked me in the eyes, twisting my nipples, it was almost cruel. I should have cum five times over by now! My whole body ached like blue balls. I couldn’t wait anymore. 

“Fuck me,” I yelled, “or I think I’ll die!”

As his thick member knocked against my back door, my cunt lips spasmed, sucking in the head of his fat cock like a vacuum. We moaned in unison. 

“If only I could take you with me,” he breathed at me.

“Take me wherever,” I said. “Just don’t stop.” God, I really was an intergalactic whore. 

His cock filling my cunt, he placed his lips on mine, breaking the veil of mist around his face. As the bands of gray fog bounced against my face I felt the faintest vibrations ripple across my skin. I pressed myself into him, trying to cover my skin with his cold gray steel. My ass spasmed just as much for this gray beast as it had for the hot janitor I’d fucked fifteen minutes before. 

“Fuck me Adam!” I said, licking at his earlobe. 

He pressed me back down onto the counter, pistoning my cunt like a jackhammer. 

“I wish I could take my time,” he said between grunts, “but this cunts needs to be appeased. And I don’t know how much more time we have before—“

And then the bell rang. I was too far gone to care, though, and I wrapped my legs around Adam’s back. He was going to breed this hole, come hell or the untimely entrance of some freshmen band geeks. I don’t think he needed my encouragement, though. He drove his cock in and out of my cunt so hard and fast he grazed every nerve, dragging every inch of my tender anus in and out with a force I thought would rip out my guts through my pussy. I clawed his back, my head contorted backwards as I posted on his fuck pole. 

“Oh god, I think I love you,” he said through his angel lips. “I’m close.”

“Breed me!” I commanded. His gray balls were pulling up, slapping my tired ass cheeks. I felt his hand encircling my cock, tugging my dick as he rode my ass raw. My eyes glazed over as all of the blood in my body ran to my cock. 

My first volley of cum hit the mirror behind me with an audible thud.

“Fuck!” Adam roared as shot after shot of his hot seed filled my pussy. 

After we’d spent, Adam gave me one last, soft kiss before releasing his cock from my cunt. 

“We should go,” he said. 

Still foggy and catching my breath I just nodded. I tried to get down from the counter, but then felt my legs give way. With incredible swiftness Adam lifted me and helped me to redress. I pawed at my hole expecting to feel his cum seeping out, but I was dry. 

“No leaks,” Adam told me. “You’ll be using all of that baby batter.” He cracked a smile as he saw the look of revulsion come over my face. 

“Come now, love,” he said, now back in his janitor suit, keys in hand. He moved to unlock the door. 

“Face,” I yelled, and his head morphed into the shape and color of an attractive human male. He unlocked the door and we quietly escaped. 

I followed him out to the parking lot, unsure of what to do next. I still had so many questions. As if reading the jumbled chaos that was my mind, Adam the janitor gestured towards a red mustang convertible.

“Let me take you home,” he said.

“Where did you get a car?” I asked.

“I came with it,” he said. “I’m not the only thing that can shift.”

I could hear my mother’s voice in the back of my head telling me not to trust strange men. I think you can take a ride home after he’s already fucked you. In both of his forms…

“So is this your space ship?” I asked. 

“More or less,” he said. “Get in.”

I pulled the passenger door open expecting some kind of ladder or tube to fall out, but it was a normal door. He patted the seat reassuringly. “I’m not going to abduct you,” he said, “as much as I might like to.”

“I might like that, too,” I said before thinking. What the hell did I just say? “I mean no. Why did I just say that? What is wrong with me?”

He grinned. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “It’s the heat. It takes some behavioral control away from your central nervous system. It makes it much harder for your species to lie.”

“Great,” I said sitting down. “Just great. I’m going to be a pregnant guy in fucking South Carolina, and I can’t deny it. I’m dead.”

“Well you won’t be in heat when you’re pregnant,” he said. 

“My entire life here is a lie,” I said. “If I could have just made it the rest of the year then I’d be able to leave this hell hole. I’m not safe here. No one like me is safe here. Why did you have to do this to me now? Why couldn’t you have waited?”

“Oh, little one, don’t cry,” Adam said. I didn’t realize I’d started to cry, but could now feel the wet tears running down my cheeks. “Let me drive you home.”

Adam put the car into gear and drove us out of the parking lot. If I’d been thinking clearly I would have wondered how he knew the way to my house, but I was far too worried. What was I going to do if I got horny at school? Would I lose all control and just start grinding on the first thing I could find with a dick? And once I got pregnant, how the hell could I hide it? Would people just think I’d gotten fat? And how the hell was I going to give birth?

“You know,” Adam said, “if you have any questions you need only ask. You’re far from the first virgin I’ve mated with, let alone milker. I think I can quiet your anxieties.”

I wanted to hate him. He’d tricked me, taken my virginity, indoctrinated me into this life, being a broodmare for some alien species, but there was a voice in the back of my head that disagreed. Maybe it had something to do with whatever was happening in my ass, but I had a feeling that I was meant to do this. I finally had a purpose to my life. I was of astronomical importance to the entire human race. How many people could say that? And what was the cost? Really great sex? Social ostracism from people I hated anyway? Pregnancy (which was honestly turning me on more than it probably should)? I took a hold of Adam’s hand lying in my lap and gave it a squeeze. 

“Where did you learn how to fuck that well?” I said.

He laughed. “I should ask you the same,” he said. “You’re the stuff of dreams. I’ve never had a virgin with a hungrier cunt.”

I honestly never thought I would receive that complement.

“But where did you learn to talk dirty like that?” I asked.

“I suspect the same place as you,” he said, “porn. We generally watch pornography from any species with whom we mate.”

“So does all advanced life have porn?” I said. 

“Oh, yes,” he replied. “It’s one of the few universal features of advanced life. Sometimes it’s all written, sometimes it’s soundscapes. The beatle people of Xerxes-4 have pornographic perfumes, that record sex acts by pheromones. We all have our personal favorites. I fashioned this character based off of some of my favorite scenes.”

“That explains a lot,” I laughed, reaching my hand to his crotch to feel that pornstar cock. 

He moaned a little, surprised. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I liked the real you, too,” I said. “You look like an angel.” 

“There’s a funny story behind that, actually,” he said. “Members of my species have actually been to this planet before, only not for your species.”

“Seriously?” I said. “Then for what?”

“Dolphins,” he said. 

I looked back incredulous. “Dolphins are an advanced species?” I shuddered to think what their porn was like.

“Oh yes,” he replied. “Have you ever tried to speak dolphin? It’s like thought projection. Compared to them, English is as simple as counting to ten.”

Of all of the things I’d been told today somehow that felt the most controversial.

“But anyways, some of your species caught us shifting from dolphins to our normal forms near the coast of Rome nearly two thousand years ago. We only discovered recently the impact that had,” Adam said.

“How do you research people?” I asked. “I mean other than porn.”

He chuckled. “I can’t give away all of our secrets,” he said. “However we gather most of our information from you. Your DNA contains most of your species’ secrets.”

“And you get that DNA from the child I carry?” I asked. 

“Yes,” he said.

“How does all that happen?” I asked. “Like how am I going to give birth? Am I going to get fat? Am I going to grow boobs?”

“Trust me when I say it will be an easy process,” he said. “You won’t get fat, nor will you carry a baby in a normal way. The baby will be growing interdimensionally. You won’t look or feel any different, although you will become unimaginably attractive to your fellow man. It’s an enjoyable process for most milkers, although you may experience mood swings. More will be explained when you are finished being mated.”

“And when will that be?” I asked. 

“Not long from now. You will be mated by twelve of us, the same as the number of pairs of ribs in your body. The child will take one of each pair, covered with our seed, as the basis for his genetic code. A new rib will be formed by our seed for each that is taken,” he said. 

“Like God creating Eve from one of Adam’s ribs,” I said. 

“Purely a coincidence,” he said. “Unless someone heard us talking to zebras.”

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “This is your home, is it not?”

I turned my head to see the familiar building looking down at me. I hadn’t even noticed we’d stopped. 

“Do you want to come in?” I asked. “My mom and grandma won’t be back home for a while. We could take our time.”

“I wish I could,” he said. “Nothing would give me more pleasure, but another planet calls to me. I will miss you, Bryce, but I will be back when all is done. Who knows, maybe if we try hard enough we could get you with a child all my own.”

My dick rose in an instant. All this talk of pregnancy made my hole famished for a pounding. Adam moved towards me, grasping my cheek in his palm as he gave me one last kiss. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, seeing the hunger in my eyes. “Another Adam is coming soon.”

I watched as his car drove a little ways down the road until in a brief flash of light he was gone.

Once I’d crossed the threshold I couldn’t help wondering if it had all been a dream. It seemed so impossible, and yet I knew I never could have come up with something this insane on my own. The calendar on the fridge, circled in a little heart with the words “Bryce’s B-Day” drew me back to this morning, before the alien sex. Although it would be hard to push it from my mind, that’d be the safest way to make sure I didn’t blab about it to my mom or grandma if I got into the throws of heat and couldn’t stop from telling the truth. Oh shit! How was I going to get myself through another attack of the heat?

Would masturbation solve it? Probably not. I needed to be fucked, which means I needed something in my cunt. But what? I didn’t have a dildo. Mom might, though. The thought made me sick. No one wants to think of their parents’ sex lives, but my mother had to have a dildo or two. She never went on dates, and dad, well, dad hadn’t been in her life in eighteen years. 

I’d never met my father. He and my mom had had drunken mistake sex in college, and after my mom had gotten pregnant he decided he didn’t want to have anything to do with her. He sent his child-support checks every month, but he’d never tried to meet me. Not even one letter. The only reason I knew anything about him was from watching the news. He was chief meteorologist for a local news station in Raleigh, North Carolina. Some days I’d find their broadcasts online and watch him. He was charismatic in a contained sort of way. We had the same hair, the same smile. I don’t know why I watched him so often. I suppose I just wanted to understand him, and through him understand more about myself. He didn’t have any other kids or a wife, even though he was very handsome, but I still never tried to get in touch with him. More than anything I didn’t want for him to reject me again.

I ran up the stairs to my mom’s room and started searching for something to stuff up my hungry cunt. It didn’t take me long to find them. She had an array of different dildos and vibrators in a box under her bed. I just grabbed a simple plastic one that was pushed farthest back in the box. Hopefully she wouldn’t miss it. I took it into the bathroom to clean it off with soap and hot water, and a heap of rubbing alcohol for good measure. Maybe I wouldn’t even need it, but at least now I had it in case of an emergency. I could only pray that it would be enough. I didn’t want to grind on Ahmad when he picked me up tomorrow morning for school. 

I went downstairs into the living room and picked up my laptop to finish up some homework. When I opened the screen one of my dad’s videos started to play. I’d forgotten that I’d been watching him this morning. What with alien sex, the regular plights of an eighteen-year-old boy raised by a single mother went right out the window. As I watched my dad talking about a 50% chance of rain, I felt that pain that was becoming all too familiar begin to resonate from my ass. I needed to be fucked, now. 

I undid my pants and grabbed the dildo. Hopefully this works. Just as I was lining up the dildo with my twitching pussy hole, I heard the front door being opened. Fuck! Mom’s home early. 

Only the person entering the front door was not my mother. I watched, frozen in shock, as a man with chestnut hair crossed the threshold. 

“Bryce,” he said. “Daddy’s home.”


	3. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My eyes glazed over and my head rolled back as my daddy began to drive the dildo in and out of my ass like it was a shake weight. I didn’t notice him dropping his pants, nor did I see him throw his underwear to the side, but I did feel the dildo rip from the tight grip of my asslips, and a replacement brush up to my hole that was warmer and much thicker. Something society said should never tap at my back door, but my biology disagreed. With one push it was over."
> 
> I'm going to hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Are you looking for an unconventional way to spend your Valentine's Day? Interested in stories that take the concept of "breaking taboos can be fun" and then run with it, much farther than it ever should have? Do you like prose that goes from wrong, to so wrong that its right, to so wrong that I need to scrub my brain and eyes with bleach? Have I got the thing for you.
> 
> This is perhaps (not perhaps, definitely!) the most disgusting piece of porn I have ever published. (Not written! You'll be seeing that within the next month. Let's just say that Dudley and Harry Potter's relationship will never recover...) As such, this is not for the faint of heart, weak of stomach, or anyone with a moral compass.
> 
> Trigger warnings: (pseudo/mistaken-identity) father-son incest, non-con/dub-con including language used to describe sexual assault, brief mention of past suicide attempt/mental anguish, predatory behaviors, manipulation, feminization, foul language
> 
> If any of this might upset you, please read no further. It will be talked about in hindsight in the next couple chapters, but this particular incest kink/dynamic will never be seen again. Try the next chapter (which should be up in two weeks!) if you are not into incest porn.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy! :)
> 
> Author (me) retains all rights to this original work, published here and on nifty. Please do not copy/share without consent. I work for comments and kudos, so keep them coming if you would like. Subscribe to my author's account to get the newest updates on all of my stories. See the notes at the end for a brief update on this page.

“I’m sorry that was a stupid thing to say. Bryce?” he said. 

“Dad?” I said. 

I couldn’t believe it. My father, a man I’d only seen on a screen, was now here in the flesh. I didn’t know what to say, or how to feel. It was only when I saw his eyes, which looked so similar to my own, go from my face to my crotch that I remembered what I’d just been about to do. 

“Shit!” I said as I dropped the dildo from my hand and rushed to pull up my pants. 

I was more embarrassed than I’d ever been, more than my worst nightmares. At least I hadn’t been watching porn. But then I remembered the video that had been playing, that was still playing on my laptop. It was his newscast. 

My father saw me for the first time, and I was about to put a dildo up my ass while watching a video of him. I wanted to die. 

“I can explain!” I yelled, closing the lid on my laptop and praying to God that he hadn’t noticed it. A wave of nausea hit me so strongly I thought I might hurl. I couldn’t meet his eyes. _Just let me die!_

“No, I’m sorry,” he said. “I should have knocked.”

I stood up, now somewhat composed, and willed myself to look up at him. He was wearing a light blue and white checkered shirt, tucked into a pair of khaki slacks. His face was shadowed behind three boxes, wrapped in blue paper and tied together with gold ribbon. Presents for me?

“Happy birthday,” he volunteered. 

Still in shock, I didn’t know what to say. Why the hell was he here? After eighteen years you don’t just show up unannounced at someone’s door! Why now? What had happened to change his silence? What did he want? And for fuck’s sake why the hell did he have to walk in on me at the worst time imaginable?!

He stood near the door nervously, unsure of how to continue. “I know you must be confused,” he said.

_Confused would be saying it lightly. I don’t know if they have a word for all that I’m feeling._

“I’ve been absent throughout your whole childhood,” he continued, “and there’s nothing I can say to make that up to you.”

“Why are you here?” I asked. “What do you want?”

“Well,” he said, taking a cautious step forward. “I wanted to meet you.”

“Why now?” I said. 

“May I sit?” he said, gesturing towards the couch. To show my acquiescence I perched back onto the cushion, stowing my closed laptop on the side table and kicking the pink dildo behind me. 

He approached, setting the boxes on the coffee table before sitting beside me. After a few moments to collect himself, trying to find the right words to say to make up for the eighteen years of silence, he turned towards me. 

“How’s your mother?” he asked. 

“She’s fine,” I replied. _No thanks to you._ “She’s a lawyer. She works for the DA.”

“Any husband?” he asked. 

_Why the hell do you care? Trying to get out of child-support payments?_ “No,” I said. “Never.”

He looked in a moment so deeply sad that I thought he might cry. “I wanted more for you,” he said. 

“Why didn’t you?” I asked. 

“Do what?” he replied.

“Do the right thing,” I said. “Marry my mother? Be the father I needed?”

“Because I didn’t love your mother,” he said. “And I didn’t want to raise a child in a home without love. I thought if I left the picture your mother would find someone to be the best father for you.”

“I didn’t want the best dad,” I said, unable to control the emotion in my voice. “I just wanted a dad.”

“I couldn’t be your father,” he said, turning his face away. “I’m gay.”

I felt the weight of a thousand bricks pummeling me into the ground. Teardrops started streaming down my cheeks. I didn’t have a father because he’s gay. 

“When I slept with your mother, I was young and reckless,” he said. “I was nineteen and deep in the closet. We were both drunk, and, I don’t know, I guess I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn’t gay. So I slept with her. Unfortunately it proved the opposite. When she told me she was pregnant I was devastated. I didn’t want to spread what at the time I thought was a curse. So I told your mother, who was intent on keeping you, that I would give as much as I could to help her, but that I didn’t love her and didn’t want to have custody of any kind. I never told her I was gay, but I think she knew. I didn’t want to corrupt you.”

“You didn’t need to,” I blurted out, on the verge of sobbing.

He turned towards me. With concern in his eyes he asked, “What do you mean?”

“I’m gay!” I cried. I couldn’t look at him I was so angry, betrayed, hopelessly depressed. All this time I thought I was alone. My self-hatred, my denial, what had led me to try to take my own life on multiple occasions, they could have all been avoided if I’d only had one person I could trust, one person that shared my hurt, that would let me be me. To learn that that person had existed the whole time, but had avoided me because he saw our shared identity as a contagion, I felt like I’d been stabbed in the back. 

“Oh baby,” he said. “I’m so sorry.” He closed the gap between us and reached his arms out to hold me, but I flinched. I could see the tears dripping onto his blue shirt. His and mine.

“I needed you,” I said. “I needed you and you abandoned me.”

“I know,” he cried. “I would take it all back if I could. I was so stupid. Even when I accepted myself and my homosexuality I still stayed away, but I can’t stay away anymore.”

I let him wrap his arms around me, pulling me into a bear hug. The scent of him filled my nose as I burrowed my face into his shoulder, and it felt so familiar although I’d never smelled it before. I cried for all of the memories I’d never got to have, and he held me tightly, shuddering with the regrets of all of those wasted years. 

“I want to have you in my life,” he said. “I understand if it’s too late for that. There isn’t anything I can do to give you back those years, but if you’d let me, I’d like to be your daddy.”

And then he kissed me. It was just a sweet, familial kiss, but that pain deep in my cunt seared through me, that undeniable call to be mated, and, through no will of my own, my tongue slipped out of my mouth and into his, where his tongue met mine. My mind split into conflicting raw emotions: panic and disgust at having accidentally made out with my father, and an overwhelming hunger for more. Eventually the panic won. 

“I’m so sorry,” I said as my face jolted off of him. “I didn’t mean to—“

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, still holding me close. “No harm done.” He kissed my forehead, drawing me into a sideways hug, the two of us facing forward on the couch, his left arm encircling my shoulders. Sitting beside him, still so embarrassed by the kiss, I noticed the end of the pink dildo sticking out from under the couch. Unfortunately I wasn’t the only one who saw it. Before my cheeks had had time to turn scarlet I watched his free hand swoop down to claim it. He turned to me, dildo in hand, silently chuckling. 

“Now what were you planning on doing with this?” he asked, shaking the dildo like a limp maraca. 

“Dad,” I managed to stutter, nauseous with shame. 

“Oh Buddy, don’t be embarrassed!” he said, smiling. “It’s only natural for you to explore your body like this.” He squeezed my palm reassuringly.

Now staring at the dildo, he moved it around in the sunlight, lost in a memory. “When I was your age I was so ashamed of my sexuality I couldn’t learn how to enjoy myself,” he said. “I don’t want you to think that way.”

He led my hand to the dildo, his eyes fixing mine to him, not letting me break away from embarrassment even once as he pressed each of my fingers around the pink plastic phallus. It was intimidating, his hands wrapped around mine, but it was even more intriguing. There was a voice in my head that was shouting that this was wrong, but it was drowned out by the roar for more. So I let him direct me, the ingenue before the master. 

“First thing,” he said, “you’re going to need lube before you stick anything up your ass. Your anus doesn’t naturally lubricate like a vagina. Here,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bottle of lubricant. “This should do the trick.”

I looked down at the little bottle of lube and back up to him, puzzled.

“I like to keep some on me,” he said. “You never know when you might need it.”

Really? This was a far cry from the man who had been so ashamed of his sexuality that he abandoned his son to be raised in straight society. If I could have thought clearly I would have raised the issue, but if I could have thought clearly I wouldn’t have tried to stick that dildo up my ass in the first place. My heat was back in charge. 

“Not that I’d use it for this,” he said. “I’m a top. Are you a bottom?”

“I mean,” I stammered, “I don’t—“

“Have you ever had sex?”

“Yes,” I blurted out. _Damn being in heat!_

“Nice,” he said. _Nice, really?!_ “With whom?”

“Jesus, dad, that’s private,” I said, in a rare moment of sanity. 

“Oh c’mon,” he said. “We’re both guys here. Don’t be ashamed. Was it someone you met online?”

“No it was a janitor at my school, although he wasn’t really a janitor. He was an—“ I said before slapping my mouth shut. The words had flown out of my mouth like vomit, and I was incapable of keeping them down. 

“I’m so sorry,” I said, my cheeks so scarlet they were almost purple. “I’m not myself today.”

He smiled and slid closer to me on the couch, eventually pushing my shorts up to grasp my bare thigh. “Well,” he said, “I love the you that’s here.”

_This is wrong._

As he rubbed my thigh, he edged even closer. So close that his scent pervaded the air around me, filling my lungs with a light sprinkling of cologne covering something natural, a scent so familiar yet raw and primal. His scent, the rough skin of his palm grazing against my smooth, nubile flesh, it brought the animal out in me.

_Then why does it feel so right?_

“So,” he said. I was sitting open-mouthed staring at him, bewitched once again. I don’t know how much of it was the heat and how much was just from being a horny eighteen-year-old. “How much do you know about kinks?”

“Like foot fetish? Or S & M? I read the Marquis de Sade’s works for my French class. I thought they were hilarious,” I spewed out. _Fucking heat._

“Haha you know more than I did at your age,” he said. “I didn’t really start exploring kinks until I was in my thirties. By that time I was old enough to be what they call in the gay community, a daddy.”

_You were old enough to be my dad, too. Wait, what?_

“I’ve always preferred younger guys,” he continued, his hand running up my hip. “So being a daddy became natural. I’ve had many boys by now, and I’ve learned how to teach my boys to love bottoming. If you’d like I could teach you some things.”

The way he dangled the dildo in front of me, taunting me like a treat before a dog, it made my jaw drop. 

“Will you be my daddy?” I said.

He snickered, never taking his eyes off of mine. Ruffling my hair, he said, “I thought you’d ask me soon enough. C’mon, let’s go up to your room, and I’ll show you how to use this,” he jangled the dildo in my face.

We walked up the stairs, passed all of the hanging family pictures with no father in me, I mean them. Once in my room, my daddy, I mean father, led me over to my bed. Sitting beside me, his hand pushing my shorts so far up my leg he was brushing my pelvis, my dad kissed my forehead. 

“Thanks for letting me in. To your room, to your life, to your,” he looked down at my bare thigh, chuckled and sought my eyes again, his face plastered with a knowing smile, “well, we’ll see. Now, let me show you how to properly use this,” he said.

He pulled out the little bottle of lube and coated the dildo with it, rubbing the liquid delicately, stroking it up and down like it was his own cock. I wanted to see him stroke his own cock—

 _No, wait! This is wrong!_

As I watched him I knew my cock had gotten harder than it ever had, and that little voice in my pussy was screaming for more. 

_Fuck right and wrong. I just want to feel good. I just want to be loved. To be bred._

“Why don’t you take off those shorts,” he said. “You can’t use a dildo with your pussy--I mean butt--covered. Here let me help you.”

I put up no resistance as he set the dildo down on my dresser, and then turned to shuck my shorts. As soon as he saw me in just my boxers, I could hear him let out a sigh. 

“These, too,” he said, as his hands ran to the strap of my boxers.

“Daddy,” I said, “are you sure about this?”

“Baby,” he said sweetly, “I’m your daddy. I would never do anything to hurt you. You have to trust your daddy.”

“Ok,” I said. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you, too, son,” he said. My boxers were thrown at the door as my cock, balls and cunt were exposed to the open air and to the eyes of my father. 

“Nice cock, son,” he said before reaching down to grab it. His hand still wet with the lube from the dildo, he stroked my dick a few times, making me moan. Adam hadn’t paid nearly this much attention to my cock. Still, daddy was just teaching me, not fucking me. 

“Jesus Christ!” he gasped as he raised my balls to see my bare ass. “What a hungry twat! Uh, I mean,” he stammered, “that’s a nice ass son. One of the nicest I’ve ever seen.” 

He went back over to the dresser as I laid back, naked from the waist down. When he turned to me he chuckled. 

“You look silly lying around in just a shirt. Take it off. Here, so you won’t be embarrassed I’ll take mine off, too,” he said, and began to unbutton. I stripped mine off without a second thought. Now fully nude, fully erect in front of my father, my daddy, the man who made me, I could appreciate his toned arms and furry chest now free from his clothing. He was lean and muscular, hairy in ways I couldn’t be yet. My own chest was smooth, my arms more thin. It was only now that I realized how much more of a man he was than me, and oh God how it turned me on!

“You’re so muscular,” I said.

“Thanks,” he said. “I work out a lot. It helps with, well, you’ll see.”

He came to the end of my bed and spread my thighs. “It’s easier to show you how to use it correctly than to tell you, so lift your legs,” he said. I grabbed hold of each of my legs and held them as close to my armpits as I could, just as I’d done with Adam.

“Now here, let me adjust your pussy so you can see. I mean ass,” he said, and pulled me forward until my ass was elevated on the bed frame and I could see my twitching hole. The pink dildo lined up with my hole. My kneeling father was breathing so heavily I could feel his breath tickling my swollen balls. 

“This may pinch a bit at first,” he said, and then gently plunged the dildo into my hole. I was surprised how tight my asshole was after the pounding Adam had given me naught but an hour or so ago. Maybe that came with being a milker, every John to fuck my pussy would feel like he was claiming a virgin twat. It made me feel beautiful, and I could sense that pride traveling down to my cunt, which rippled around the dildo like a massager. 

“Holy fuck,” he breathed, “I’ve never seen a pussy like this.”

My eyes glazed over and my head rolled back as my daddy began to drive the dildo in and out of my ass like it was a shake weight. I didn’t notice him dropping his pants, nor did I see him throw his underwear to the side, but I did feel the dildo rip from the tight grip of my asslips, and a replacement brush up to my hole that was warmer and much thicker. Something society said should never tap at my back door, but my biology disagreed. With one push it was over. 

“Oh fuck,” he said as he continued to push into me. Both of us moaning as his dick probed deeper into my anus until finally I felt his pelvis rest against my ass cheeks. As I whimpered with the full feeling of his cock in my cunt, he crawled over me so that his head was just above mine, his arms on either side of me. He had me pinned to the bed with his dick planted firmly in my stretched hole. 

“I’m inside of you, son,” he said.

“Oh fuck daddy, why?” I said. 

“I’m just giving you what you’ve always wanted,” he said, his hot breath filling my nostrils. “I saw that you were watching my newscast right when you were going to fuck yourself with that dildo. You were dreaming about your daddy’s cock filling your beaver, weren’t you? How many times have you thought about taking your dad’s cock in your cunt? Seeding your guts? Claiming you in the only way a man can claim a bitch.”

Had I been thinking that all this time, on some subconscious level? I couldn’t say. All I knew was that with my legs on his shoulders and his cock fucking my pussy I had never felt more right in my life. 

“Kiss me,” he said, and I did. His tongue slid along mine, the taste of him salivating in my mouth sent shivers down my spine as his cock pulling on my tight ass lips sent jolts of pleasure up. 

“Fuck,” he said. “Princess, your pussy lips are pulling so hard on my daddy dick. You’re the best pussy I’ve ever had. Just look at how your tight cunt lips are sticking to me.”

He lifted himself up so that I could see his dick in my beaver. My lips were holding onto his big dick so greedily that my cunt lips almost extended beyond my ass cheeks. His beautiful cock and swinging balls mesmerized and excited me as they continued to plow into my tender twat. 

“Oh baby, I should have been tearing this up for years,” daddy said. “Who knew the sexiest boy in the universe would come from my cock. You’re the best thing I’ve ever done.”

I was crying tears of pure joy as my cock shot waves of precum onto my dad’s hairy stomach as he fucked my hole. This was more than I had ever dreamed. 

“Oh fuck me daddy,” I cried out. “I love you, Daddy! This pussy was made for you.”

“Fuck yes it was,” he said between powerful thrusts. “I think it’s time for daddy to let his princess go for a pony ride.”

His cock anchored deep in my pussy, he flipped us over so that he was lying on the bed and I was sitting in his lap. 

“Ride me baby girl,” he said. “Make daddy feel good.”

I ground my pussy into his lap, milking his cock with my cunt for all I was worth.

“Oh daddy,” I cried out, “your cock feels so good in my pussy.”

“Oh yeah, girl,” he said, playing with my titties as I rode him like a cowboy. “It’s all you’ve ever wanted. Your father’s approval of that hungry pussy with his big cock.”

It was true. I’d always wanted my daddy’s love, and what better way to show it than to drive it home into my cunt. 

“Oh fuck me daddy,” I cried out. “Protect me! Show me you love me!”

“Anytime baby,” he hissed. He grabbed my shoulders and rammed his cock as deep as he could into my pussy. We flipped, my legs wrapped around his neck, his hairy chest scratching mine, his tongue raping my mouth as his hands swatted my ass, causing me to buck and convulse. The faster he pistoned into my hole the more I convulsed until it felt like I was having a seizure. But I always felt safe with my daddy’s arms wrapped around me, his breath filling me with a smell I had missed since birth, a taste I had craved more than my mother’s milk. It was as fulfilling as being back in the womb, completely covered by my sexy daddy’s hairy flesh. 

“Oh baby,” he said, grunting and perspiring, “I fucking love you, son. Do you want daddy’s cum in your pussy?”

“Yes, daddy! Breed me!” I cried back. 

“Do you want daddy to knock you up? You want to carry daddy’s babies?” he said.

“Fuck yes, daddy. I want to give you some grandbabies,” I said. “Keep filling my pussy with your cum until I die.”

“Oh fuck baby,” he said. “You’re so randy. Do you want daddy to make an honest woman out of you? Carrying my baby with my ring on your finger?”

“Oh daddy, you’d make me the happiest boy in the world! Marry me, daddy!” I cried out, the thought of that wedding ring making my heart jump backflips as my cock jettisoned precum.

“Oh baby, with a beaver like this, I do,” he said. “You make your daddy hotter than he’s ever been. Oh I’m so close baby. Play with your cock while I suck on my princess’s titties.”

His tongue wrapped around my nipples, sucking them in and nibbling at them, trying to get at milk that wasn’t there. At least not yet. As I stroked my cock, felt my daddy’s cock pounding out my hole, I wondered if I could have another baby after I had the alien one. Could daddy really knock me up? As I was thinking about growing round with my hot daddy’s baby in my womb and his ring on my finger I came so hard I could hear the squirt as it hit my daddy’s stomach. 

“Oh fuck,” my daddy cried. “Here it comes baby! Daddy’s hot jizz! My swimmers are going to knock you up just like your mom!”

I felt his semen flooding my pussy as I convulsed in the most powerful orgasm of my life.

“Oh baby,” he said. “Oh baby milk every last drop.”

My asshole suckled at his cock, taking in every last sperm, making sure none were spilled. They floated through me, warming my insides as daddy, sloppy with my cum, fell on top of me, sweaty and exhausted. His scent overwhelmed me and tears began to roll down my eyes. He smiled at me, our noses rubbing together before he pulled me into a deep, loving kiss. 

“So did you learn how to be pleasured more than ever before?” he asked, playing with my hair that looked so much like his. 

“Yes,” I said. Words couldn’t say how happy I was with my daddy in my life and my daddy’s big cock in my pussy. Love was choking me.

“Good,” he said. “Remember it. Pleasure is the most important thing in life.”

He kissed me hard, biting my lip as he pulled his long snake from my colon. The empty feeling saddened me, and I pawed at his chest like a hungry kitten. More!

He stood and turned back to me. 

“You are exquisite,” he said. “The most breathtaking milker I’ve ever fucked.”

_Wait, milker? How did he… oh dear God no!_

And then my father began to shift, growing taller, his skin changing color and shape until he was just a red version of the Adam that had fucked me this afternoon. 

I screamed. 

“Shh,” he said, his hand going to cover my face.

Enraged, I bit at him. “You lied to me!” I shouted. “You disguised yourself as the father I’ve never met so that you could rape me!”

I started to cry. “You monster! How could you?!”

“I like to find the ultimate sources of pleasure for my mates,” he said. “Often those sources are not culturally acceptable, so I have to come up with the means to bring those situations about. Often that includes deceit.”

“Do you really think the most enjoyment I could have would be by being fucked by my own father?!” I asked, incredulous and resentful. 

“I didn’t make you say, ‘I love you daddy! This pussy was made for you,’” he said. 

“That was in the moment!” I shouted, tears streaming. “Just get the hell out!”

He snickered, picking up the dildo on his way to the door. “Open the presents downstairs. I don’t think you’ll need this one anymore.”

He walked over to the door. “Don’t forget the importance of pleasure,” he said. “Although with the natural way you spread those legs, I don’t think you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting either: a) the first chapter of a new story (my first non-erotic story, at that); or b) the second chapter of Comfort and Shame (if I can finish it. It's a long one.) later today, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Sorry about not posting this past week. I started up classes, and it was just a little crazy getting reacclimated to having a schedule/having to run around to complete all of the last minute errands I needed before the semester started. I will be back to my regular posting schedule this week, with whichever of the two options above I don't choose (probably Comfort and Shame chapter 2) coming out on Wednesday, and something new for next Sunday (most likely another Harry Potter story, as the first chapter is almost finished, but I might surprise myself and finish up the long ass chapter of a new original work that I've been developing for like three months now--it sucks being a slow writer!) Anyways, please subscribe to get a notification when any new works are added or current works are updated. 
> 
> If you have been waiting patiently for me to get a move on with the next installment of Orc Bitch, don't panic! I have not abandoned it. I just wrote myself into a bit of a character conundrum that I am having a really hard time getting around. The next chapter will be coming out shortly (and by that I mean within a month or two). Yell at me in the comments if you need to (having more comments gets me more attention whether those comments are good or bad.)
> 
> Happy Valentine's!


End file.
